April Fools!
by tarabulous
Summary: What happens when Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Clary all plan an April Fools joke on Jace? Oneshot. Not the funniest, but hey, I tried! Hope you like it! Rated K  for minimal swearing. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare!
1. April Fools!

**Hey guys, Flare here! This is my first FanFic, so please take it easy on me! i know I'm not the greatest writer, but I try. The is a oneshot for April Fools Day tomorrow. I know i posted it early, but I won't have time tomorrow. So, enjoy!**

Grunting, Jace Wayland wiped sweat from his brow and took a swig of water. He had just finished training for the day, and was satisfied. He grinned as he saw the multiple shredded dummies strewn around the floor. That was when his eyes zeroed in on a flash of green. Standing up, he proceeded to walk over to it.

"Huh," Jace frowned. This 10-dollar bill was definitely _not_ here when he had started training. He scratched his head, perplexed. Shrugging, he bent down to pick it up, when it moved. Yes, it _moved. _Again, Jace bent to pick it up, and again, it darted away. Jace gritted his teeth. He already knew he would not give up unless this bill was resting safely in his wallet.

Turning around, Jace started to whistle, as if he had lost interest in it already. Quick as a flash, Jace whipped around and lunged for the bill. Instead, he hit his head as the wall as the money darted just out of reach.

"Damnit!" Jace swore, and again lunged for it. This time, though, it slithered into the hallway, and Jace ran after it. "Come here, you effing thing!" Jace roared, charging after it.

It quickly swerved and headed in the opposite direction. Jace skidded to a halt and turned around, just in time to see it dart into Clary's bedroom, where he could hear her and Isabelle laughing about something.

Quickly, he burst into the room, yelling, "WHERE IS THAT DAMN MONEY?" Clary jumped up, startled. Isabelle slowly got to her feet. They both looked at him with a strange expression.

"What money?" Clary asked, her eyebrows scrunched together, confused.

"Yeah, we didn't take any of your money, if that's what you're accusing us of." Isabelle chimed in, raising an eyebrow.

Jace frowned. "Wha-? Didn't you guys see that 10-dollar bill dart in here?"

Clary shook her head sadly. "Oh, Izzy, the day has finally come when Jace has lost his mind."

Izzy sighed. "We all knew it was bound to happen soon." she said.

Jace growled. "Fine, be that way." With that, he stalked out of the room. Right as the door slammed, Clary turned to Izzy. "So far, it's all going according to plan." Izzy grinned evilly as Clary quietly opened the door, letting the bill slip out from where it was hiding in Clary's pocket.

Jace stomped to the kitchen, grumbling about self-centered teenage girls and stupid traveling money. He flung open the fridge, grabbed the milk, and took a sip right from the carton. Wiping his mouth, he replaced it and turned around to find the bill, sitting on the table.

Grinning, Jace advanced towards it. "Ah, so you finally decided to surrender to my mighty wrath. I can't blame you; I am quite victorious in most of my fights." He reached out to grab it, expecting it to move away, but it didn't. Smirking, Jace picked it up and stuck it in his pocket. He didn't notice the tiny video camera in the corner of the room, with its lens trained on him. He walked out of the room with a confident swagger, still smirking. What he didn't notice, however, was the dollar bill gliding out of his pocket and following in his footsteps.

As Magnus, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec watched the recording of him leaving the room, they all high-fived each other. "All right!" Magnus crowed. Alec grinned at his boyfriend. "Okay, guys, two more steps to go. Let's do this!"

Jace was walking along, whistling, when he noticed the unusual rustling noise behind him. Expecting to find a demon of some sort, Jace whipped around, Seraph blade at the ready. He saw nothing, though, which puzzled him. That is, until he looked at the ground, and spotted the 10-dollar bill. "Oh, by the Angel," Jace moaned. "How is it possible for this money to even move at all?" He reached half-heartedly for it, and, as expected, it swerved out of his reach. Sighing, he began to jog after it.

When the bill reached the entrance to the Institute, it slipped under the door frame and outside. Now Jace was intrigued. One eyebrow raised, he slowly opened the doors leading outside, wincing from the bright sunlight that invaded his eyes. Once he opened them, he was greeted with a frightening sight.

Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were all standing there, grinning evilly. That wasn't the scary part (well, okay, maybe their smiles were, but that's beside the point). What they were loaded with was.

Each of them had belts loaded down with cans of Cheez Whiz, whipped cream, Silly String, water guns, and anything else squirt-able. In each of their hands they held pies. Big, whipped cream pies. Uh oh.

"April Fools, Jace!" Clary laughed, and Jace glared at them with a murderous look.

"You wouldn't." he growled, but at the same time, his eyes had a wary look.

"Oh, yes we would!" Izzy chirped, and with that, Jace was bombarded.

**Yeah...not the funniest, but hey, for me, funny things come randomly. Not when I actually try to think about it. Anyway, hope you liked it, and I would appreciate reviews or whatever! I'm going to be doing a multi-chap FanFic soon, just gotta think through all the little details and actually get started on it. So, see you until then!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Flare here. This is an update, not a chapter, so you don't get mad or anything. xD I just want to let you know I have not died, I am just getting swept up with a gigantic load of schoolwork, family stuff, friends, etc. I am working on all of the details of my first multi chapter fanfiction, I have a good idea for it and I can't wait to start! Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to start it until school is over, so you have to wait at least 14 more days. Sorry! ^^' **

**I would also like to thank everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed my story. You're all so nice to a little newbie like me! :) **

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait, and until school is out, see ya! ^^**

**~Flare**


End file.
